Real World
by Britney Breyae
Summary: Story of Friends and enemies living under one roof
1. Chapter 1

**Real World Couples - Celeb Edition**

Chapter 1

* At the airport*

Kass: Where did they say the baggage claim was?

TC: Ground floor, I think, yeah the ground floor.

While walking to the elevator to TC notices a very familiar face

TC: David!

David: Hey TC, good to see you, this will be good to be reunited since

The wedding.

TC: I know its been a while, but you look well.

*gets on elevator*

** SN: VFC took a little break since David just got married **

Rosa; Hey TC

Kass: Ahem!

TC: hey, I want you all to meet my girlfriend Kass

David: Last time we talked you didn't mention anything about

A girlfriend

TC: Well I am now

David: Ok man, I'm David and this is Rosa nice to meet you

Kass: Nice to meet you Rosa and I've met you before David you just don't remember.

David: Oh wait I remember you won that contest to meet us backstage at our concert in Chicago, but TC didn't you know that we aren't supposed to date contest winner?

TC: What! Where did you hear that from anyway you're married Rosa and she was a contest winner.

David: Just playing with you

Rosa: TC me and David met on vacation I didn't win anything but David's heart.

TC: Awww so sweet ha-ha that's right

Kass: TC our bags have arrived at the baggage claim

*TC and David picks up the bags*

Rosa: Ok so they said that a white hummer will be picking us up do you see it?

Kass: Yeah there its, TC , David our ride is here.

* In the Car*

David: so MTV didn't mention whose going to be with us in the house, but man I can say I'm loving Miami already!


	2. Chapter 2

* in the Real World House*

Cameron: I guess we're the first ones here babe

-Sets bags down-

Hannah: Ouch!

Cameron: What wrong!

Hannah: Oh nothing, you just set a 40lb suitcase on my foot, no big deal. *rolls eyes*

Cameron: Sorry I was so into how great this house is I wasn't paying attention

Hannah: I forgive you, it is beautiful and we are gonna be here for three whole months ,love it!

*front door opens*

Drew: Daaang this house is of the hook! ( really loud voice)

*Britney walks down the stairs*

Britney: Loud much arent you Drew

Hannah: Brit! I didn't know you were here

* Jackson comes down the stairs*

Britney: Yeah we

Jackson: We got here really early

Hannah: Hey when did you change your name to Britney, Jackson

Drew: Hey Brit and Jackson! (loud voice)

Britney: Why are you so loud?

* Drew takes ear phones out of his ears*

Drew: What did you say?

Britney : Never mind, glad to see all of you here I wonder who else was invited to live here

*Door opens Amy Walks in*

Amy: Thanks for helping me with the bags, hun (struggling through the door0

Drew: Oh, I'm really sorry I was so into this house

Hannah: Amy you're not the only one who had to deal with that Cameron set a 40lb suitcase on my foot cuz he was amazed by the house

Jackson: I think you all should decide which room you want before the others come

Cameron: Yeah good idea

Britney: So Hannah how long have you and Cameron been dating you say anything about him

Hannah: a while now, hes amazing

Amy: He seems so nice but a little quite, I'm happy for you Hannah

Hannah: Thanks you and drew still holding it down I see

Amy: Yes hes the best

Britney: I'm so glad that you girls found someone special

Hannah & Amy: Thanks Brit

Amy: So no one knows who's coming I just hope its not…

*Door opens its Moni Drews ex*

Britney: Moni ?

Amy: oh boy, why is this happening


	3. Chapter 3

While everyone is picking out their rooms in the house, others are stuck in traffic

*honk honk*

Nessa: Traffic! Ugh can we just fly over these cars!

Logan: I know but we'll get there soon

Gabrielle: I'm glad you guys are going to be with us

Laura: This is going to be awesome

Travis: I "believe" these three months are gonna be great

Jayk: why did you put quotes up when you said believe?

Travis: Because of my song dude duh

Jayk ok well don't make it a "bad habit" of quoting the title of your songs. See I can do it too

*all of them laugh*

Nessa: Yes We're Finally here

*all of them gets out the car see a white hummer parked in from of the house*

Nessa: Rosa!

*runs to give rosa a hug*

Rosa: I'm so glad to see Nessa!

Jayk: TC,David hey!

TC& David: Hey

*Drew runs out of the house and attacks TC *

Drew: Hey man

* TC straightens up*

TC: Hey (breathing deeply)

*all go into the house*

Jackson: Dang how many people are in this house

Britney: Well it's a big house theres still three bedrooms empty so six more people are coming

Jackson: So why is amy mad at moni?

Britney: I'll tell you later

*ring ring*

*Jackson picks up the phone*

Jackson: Hello?

MTV produceer: Hey there are 6 others coming but their flights were delayed they will be in by tomorrow morning so for now just have fun

Jackson: will do, thanks ( hangs up)

Cameron: Who was that?

Jackson: the producer he said that six others are coming but they are delayed so they will be here tomorrow so we can just do whatever for now

Cameron: ok, cool then

Moni: well what should we do then!

Amy: Well you can leave

Drew: (pulls amy to the side) whats wrong with you shes my ex and im with you now just calm down, ok

Amy: I will be good I promise, just why is she here?

Drew: don't know, mtv probably wants to stir up some drama but that wont happen, right

Amy: right (rosls eyes, but drew didn't see)


	4. Chapter 4

*next day*

*in the car outside the house*

Kevin: We finally made it

Kylie: Thank God

Missy: I bet all the good rooms are taken

Sean: Any room is good when I'm sharing it with you babe

Kevin: Oh, boy hahaha

Missy: Thanks sweetie, stopping hating Kevin

JJ- the house is beautiful I wonder if our roomates are up

*jj opens the door*

Amber: Hello!

JJ: mmm something smells good

Britney: Hey, Amber , JJ….good to see you too

Sean: :Looks like we came at the right time are you cooking brit?

Britney: Nope cant take the credit there, its our personal chef

Missy: What we have a personal chef cool

*jayk comes out the kitchen*

Jayk: Yep me1

Sean: Hey man good to see you

Jayk: Isn't it? Hey missy , and amber…wait is that Kevin Mchale, dude its been a while

Kevin: Yes it has, we'll get a chance to catch up these three months

*door from upstairs opens and out walk david sleepy-eye*

David: (yawns) hmm you guys are loud

Jayk: go back to sleep sleepy head

David: be quiet, Kevin ,Sean hey!

Britney: Chef Jayk I think you may want to check your food smells kind of burnt

Jayk: Oh nooo! (Runs into the kitchen)

*another door opens from the lower level , nessa comes up stairs holding hands with logan*

Nessa: Goodmorning

Everyone: Morning nessa

Logan: Something smells good but a lil burnt

Jayk: Sorry we but wont be having pancakes as I planned ( yelling from the kitchen)

* they hear a knock at the door *

Kevin : I'll get it

*opens door*

Kevin: hey eric

*eric walks in *

Eric: Wassup everyone

*across the room8

Nessa to Amber: omg what is he doing here

Amber : Oh oh, somebody's in trouble

*they both look at each other in shock*


	5. Chapter 5

*in front of the house*

Zach : I feel so weird coming here so late

Katelyn: Me too

*knocks on the door*

*cameron opens the door*

Cameron: Zach? I didn't know you were coming

Zach: Yeah our plane was delayed but we're here

Katelyn: Hey Zach , so whats going on

Cameron: We just finished eating breakfast, we may have some food left

Katelyn: oh no we ate at the airport

*Hannah walks up*

Zach: hey Hannah

Hannah: Hey, new girlfriend I see

Zach: Yess Hannah this is Katelyn

Katelyn: Hi

Cameron: You guys room is on the lower level, that's the only one that's left

Zach: ok

*in the kitchen*

Britney: I'm always the one stuck cleaning the dishes, I think Jayk should wash them he messed them up

Jayk: Nuh uh, my hands are tired youre doing just fine

Britney: oh thanks ( sarcastically)

Laura: Leave my jaykey alone (pouts mouth)

Britney: haha oh dear

*nessa and amber walk in8

Nessa: (breathing deeply) why is he here, I must call the producers to see if can leave

Laura: Who?

Amber: Eric

Laura: Oh, why is he here, wait why is that a problem?

*all the girls look at jayk*

Jayk: ok, I'll leave

Nessa: can you tell them amber

Amber: Ok, so nessa and eric have a lil something going on, on the side

Britney- what, drama already?

Nessa: yes and if logan finds out whats going on im screwed and all of america will know what I did

Amber: I just think we need to keep a low profile Nessa don't talk to him much but don't ignore them cuz it will seem suspicious just a casual hello

Laura: Good idea

Nessa: can you girls promise not to mention this to your guys I can't deal with it


End file.
